Barney's Dino-Mite City
'''Barney's Dino-Mite City '''is a Barney Home Video released on April 9, 1993. Plot The kids are bored and all want to go to the big city and see all the things it has to offer. Barney comes to life, and takes them to the city via bus. On their trip they go to a gym to exercise, and then they go to restaurant and learn how to cook. They go to the post office and meet Mr. Deliveryman, and he teaches them all about the mail. When going to the police station, they are taught about all the things the policeman do there, and teach them to stay away from strangers, even if they may seem nice. It starts to rain, and they hastilly look for shelter. They get under a ceiling and sing "Six Little Ducks." Lastly, they go to the movie theater to see "The T-Rex That Ate All the Vegetables" which reminds Barney of himself. They meet Baby Bop at the theater serving the food and drink. After seeing the movie and driving back to the school, Barney sings his favorite song and everybody says goodbye. Cast *Barney (David Joyner, voiced by Bob West) *Baby Bop (Jenny Dempsey, voiced by Julie Johnson) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson ) *Sean (Tim Kubart) *Kevin (Kevin duala) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Mary, the Bus Driver (Julie Johnson) *Mr. Deliveryman (Mark S. Bernthal) *Jacques, the Chef (Stephen White) *Policeman Joseph (Cliff Porter) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Wheels on the Bus #The Exercise Song #Teddy Bear/Barney, Barney #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Look What Came in the Mail Today #The Police Can Be Friends #The Stranger Song #Six Little Ducks #Fun At the Theater #Please and Thank You #The Wheels on the Bus (reprise) #I Love You Barney Songs that Debuted in this Video *Look What Came in the Mail Today *The Police Can Be Friends *Fun At the Theater Trivia *Cliff Porter, the person who played Policeman Joseph, would play Granddad Richards in the Season 2 episode, Grandparents Are Grand! *This is the first time Baby Bop speaks in first person, rather than third person. *The 1993 Barney costume is used. *This is the first use of the Season 2 Barney doll. *This is the first appearance of the set. *This marks the last use of Baby Bop's costume. *The Season 1 arrangement of "I Love You" is used, except with new vocals. *This is the ninth time where time lapse is used. Barney gets tangled in the jump rope, and then gets untangled. It happens when it starts to rain and the kids look for shelter. *This is the second time Baby Bop is seen without her blankey. *The bus is set against a bluescreen during the driving scenes. *The verse "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Say Your Prayers" was changed in this video. *The 1992 Barney Home Video logo is in place of the Barney & Friends silhouette in the theme song. *The jump rope scene from Three Wishes is recreated in this video. Gallery 0.png|Original Release (1993) Category:1993 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 1 Category:Custom Barney Home Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 2